Tauriel, daughter of Mirkwood
by CSIChantal126
Summary: Tauriel is the daughter of King Thranduil, and sister to Legolas. What will happen when dwarves trespass on their home, Orcs attack, a dragon is unleashed, and an evil greater than anything Tauriel has ever seen emerges? Will her love for Kili be able to endure, will they survive the war, and will their love be accepted by their kin? From capture to BOTFA and beyond


**The dwarves were outnumbered as they fought against the vicious spiders of Mirkwood. They fought with all their might and the tables were finally starting to turn a corner, and they managed to escape the web.**

** "Get moving," Thorin yelled to the rest of the company.**

**As they ran, another spider appeared in front of them, Thorin raised his sword towards the spider to defend himself and his friends.**

**Suddenly a flash of movement caught Thorin's eyes. Looking towards it, he saw a figure running throught he branches. He swung down the web of the spider, killed it and then pointed his bow and arrow at the company of dwarves.**

**Thorin raised Orcrist towards the elf, but immediately a dozen more elves appeared from the trees, also brandishing bows and arrows.**

** "Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure," the blond haired elf said to them with a smirk on his face.**

**The elves started to round up the dwarves sounds of battle and struggling reached their ears.**

** "Kili!" Fili yelled in concern when he saw that his younger brother was not amongst the group.**

**Kili was desperately trying to escape a massive spider that had pinned him to the ground.**

**Another elf suddenly appeared out of the trees, slicing throught he spider that had pinned down the young dwarf.**

** "Give me a dagger, quick!" Kili said quickly as another spider approached him from behind.**

** "If you think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf, you are mistaken," she responded, as she threw her dagger and killed the remaining spider.**

**Kili looked in awe at the warrior before him. She had hair as red as fire, and her eyes were as blue as the noonday sky.**

**She drew her bow and led him towards the dwarves and her people.**

** "Kili," Fili let out a sigh of relief when he saw his younger brother walking towards him, unharmed.**

**He stood alongside his kin, as they were divested of their weapons .**

** "Hey, give it back, that's private!" Gloin exclaimed when the elf that had captured them removed something from his pocket.**

**He opened it and revealed two pictures.**

** "Who is this? Your brother" he insulted.**

**Gloin gave an insulted look as he said, "that is my wife!"**

** "And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin mutant," the elf once again insulted.**

** "That's my wee lad, Gimli!" Gloin defended.**

**As the elves continued to search their prisoners, Tauriel and Legolas made their way to the side to talk.**

** "Were all the spiders killed?" he asked in their native tongue.**

** "Yes, but more will come," Tauriel told him.**

**He looked at her, with disbelief.**

** "They're getting bolder," she affirmed as they made their way back to the group.**

**Orcrist was then handed to Legolas with reverance.**

** "Where did you get this?" he demanded.**

** "It was given to me," Thorin admitted truthfully.**

**The elf pointed the ancient elvish blade towards the dwarf.**

** "Not just a thief, but a liar as well," he said with hidden fury, as he ordered his warriors to return to the palace.**

**They led the dwarves through the forest, avoiding all the evil and dangers that make up their forest home.**

**Leading them through their halls, they brought them straight to the dungeons, where they began to separate them.**

**Fili was put in his cell after his captor found one more hidden sword in his coat.**

** "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers," Kili said to Tauriel, in a serious voice.**

** "Or nothing," she walked away, with a straight face.**

**As Tauriel walked away from Kili's cell, she stopped in front of Legolas.**

** "Why does the dwarf stare at you Tauriel?" he asked with concern.**

** "Who can say? He's quite tall for a dwarf, don't you think?" she asked, as she left the dungeons.**

** "Taller than some...but no less ugly," he responded to her back and glared at the dwarf, who was glaring at him.**

**(Elsewhere in the palace)**

**Bilbo Baggins, official burglar to the company of Thorin Oakenshield was making his way through the inner halls of the palace. He was trying to find his friends after they'd been taken captive by the elves.**

**He found his way into a chamber, but came face to face with an elf. If not for his ring, he would have been seen.**

** "I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" he asked, looking directly at Bilbo.**

**Bilbo held his breath, as he contemplated what to do. Suddenly he was saved by the appearance of another elf.**

** "I was coming to report to you," Tauriel addressed her King.**

**Tauriel stood up straight as she waited to be addressed.**

** "I thought I ordered that nest destroyed not two moons past," he demanded of the warrior in front of him.**

** "We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the South. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source..."Tauriel explained.**

**The King looked at her and said, "that fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task," he looked towards the red-haired elf in his presence.**

** "And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?" Tauriel said, concerned for those who were not under her protection.**

** "Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure," Thranduil said and suddenly looked beside him, as if an unknown presence had walked right by him.**

**Tauriel bowed her head and exited the room.**

**Thranduil watched the retreating back of his Captain of the Guard. She was a compassionate person, as well as deadly. He loved his daughter, she looked so much like her mother and had the same personnality that made her perfect to protect the realm, even if she would never sit on the throne.**

** "Tauriel, where are you going?" Legolas asked, as he approached his sister.**

** "I still have duties to attend to as captain of the guard, once I check on the dwarves, I will join the feast," Tauriel to him, as she made her way to the dungeons.**

**Tauriel walked by all the cells, earning a glare of contempt as she passed. But it wasn't until she approached the black haired dwarf's cell that she paused.**

**He was tossing a stone in the air and catching it. He held it close and it was not something that her men had found when searching him.**

** "The stone in your hand, what is it?" she asked.**

**Kili looked from the stone to her and then back again.**

** "It is a talisman. A powerful spells lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the ruins of this stone. They will be forever cursed," he said seriously, as he looked at Tauriel.**

**She began to walked away when Kili said, "or not."**

**She stopped at looked at him again.**

** "Depending on whether you believe it or not it's just a token. A runestone. My mother it to me, so I'd remember my promise," Kili opened up to the kind faced elf.**

** "What promise?" Tauriel asked, out of curiosity.**

**Kili's face gained a solemn look as he said, "that I would come back to her."**

**That promise resonted with Tauriel, as she had also made promises to her mother before she died.**

** "She worries, she thinks I'm reckless," Kili said.**

** "Are you?" Tauriel asked with a smile.**

** "Nah," Kili responded.**

**But as he did so, he tossed the stone and dropped it. It began to roll, before Tauriel stopped it with her foot.**

**Tauriel held it up into the light and found that it was an absolutely beautiful reminder.**

** "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there," Kili said, as the noise of celebration trickled down into the dungeons.**

** "It is Mereth Nuin Giliath, a feast of starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars," Tauriel spoke with reverance as she looked towards the stars.**

** "I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away," Kili said, as Tauriel looked at him.**

** "It is memory precious and pure. Like your promise," Tauriel replied as she handed the runestone back to him.**

**Kili took it and looked down at it.**

** "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air," Tauriel spoke and it brought back a memory to Kili.**

** "I saw a fire moon once, it rose over the path near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky," Kili started and Tauriel sat down to listen to the story.**

** "We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverware for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you," Kili said and Tauriel smiled widely at him.**

**Unbeknownst to her, Legolas had followed her into the dungeons and had heard the entire conversation between his sister and the captive dwarf. He had no idea what could make her smile so much, but the mention of light and the beauty of nature was a sure fire way to do so.**

**A.N: This is my first Hobbit story, so I would appreciate if the flames could be kept to a minimum. I am writing from their capture in DoS, all the way to the end of BOTFA and maybe beyond. I am not sure what Kili's fate will be for my story, but I was incredibly sad and devastated when he died, so I may save him. I will update as often as I can, as I have a busy work schedule. CSIChantal126 **


End file.
